Lucifer
by ILuvGloomyBears
Summary: My name is Lucifer, and I'm a Hunter. Hunters or 'Night Monsters', are people who kill the evil creatures of night and day. We show no mercy, and try to kill in the bloodiest way possible, but only because these creatures have broken The Treaty.


Lucifer

My name is Lucifer, and I'm a Hunter. Hunters or 'Night Monsters', are people who kill the evil creatures of night and day. We hunt them down and kill them; we show no mercy. These creatures have broken The Treaty of the night and day creatures. The Treaty was cast over 1,000 years ago, and now the creatures that are bound by it are getting restless.  
Us Hunters can take on many different forms. My favorite is the wolf. When you're a wolf, you can be silent and deadly at the same time. You can run, and sound like snow. You can kill, and sound like a beast. It's the best feeling you could ever expiereince. Us Hunters are also misunderstood. Most creatures and people think that we a heatless killers, but that really isn't true. Sure, we may kill in many horrendous ways, and we kill many, but it's for the better good of the world. The creatures that we kill are a threat to everyone and every thing. These creatures band together, you see, and they kill by the thousands all across countries. They kill because they are angry; angry that they can't rule the day. They are stuck in the darkness, and they envy the creatures of the day. That is why they kill; they think that if they kill all of the day walkers, the night walkers will rule both day and night. But they don't realize that, it doesn't work that way. And they have to deal with it.  
Being a Hunter also has its upsides too. The people and creatures of the night love you; they almost worship you. It almost feels like being a god of a world... it's amazing.

…

"Lucifer! Get up! We got a job today! We're gonna get paid big bucks!" someone yelled in my ear. I hate waking up early… especially when that means you have to work.

I turned over and pulled the covers up over my head. "C'mon Lina… leave me alone…" I moaned.

She grabbed the covers and pulled them off of me, revealing my bare chest and boxers. "What the hell!" I yelled and grabbed the pillow to provide some cover. OK, I won't deny it. I've got a pretty good body, easily a six pack. But I don't want people to see me! especially when I'm so pale.

Lina laughed and threw the covers back at me. "You gotta get up. We're leaving in an hour. And breakfast is on the table." She said, leaving the room. I sighed. Lina is really hot, but I can't touch her. She's the daughter of the lead Hunter, and he is the 'protective' type of father. She has long dark brown hair, tied in loose pig tails (kinda like Tsunade from Naruto). She has really pretty brown eyes that show the reflection of everything she's near. She has some piercings, and she wears a black, skin tight tank with black skinny jeans. She isn't really busty, and she has pretty muscular arms, but not the gross type. She also wears black lace up boots.

I reluctantly rise out of the bed and stretch. I roll my shoulders around a couple times before dragging myself over to the dresser. I open up one of the drawers and pull out a v-neck shirt and black jeans. I move into the bathroom and looks at myself. I brush my blue black hair out of my face and sigh. I look pretty pathetic, actually, although the girls run after me. I have straight, mid length bluish black hair and dark purple eyes. I have a swirl tattoo around my neck… I have no idea why eyes are that color, or how my neck got like that, they where like that ever since I could remember.

After I got dressed, I made my way downstairs. As soon as I entered the kitchen, I smelled French toast and coffee. I grabbed a plate and helped myself to four pieces of the French toast and I poured myself a large mug of coffee… caffeine! Quick!

I take my usual seat at the table, next to Kaia. She's the silent but deadly type, so it's best not to annoy her. She has jet black hair, with dark blue streaks. She wears only black, and she always holds her katana. I guess she thinks someone is going to take it.

I reclined back in my chair and took a large gulp of my coffee. I looked around and saw that Alex, Roi, and Haneng where missing. "Hey, where's the other guys?" I asked, shoving a piece of French toast into my mouth.

Kaia gazed out the window, and I saw her eyes light up when a squirrel leapt onto the porch. I shook my head and switched my gaze over to Lina. "Do you have any idea?" I said raising an eyebrow.

She started to blush. "Oh! I have absolutely no idea where they could've went!" she said, and she made it way to obvious that she actually knew.


End file.
